


A Gentle Push

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, Multi, Wenpines, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: This chapter is why the whole thing is rated explicit, FYI.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh damn, sorry man, I didn’t see you th-DIPPER PINES?!”

“Wendy?!”

The two lay tangled on the expanse of lush green in front of the main campus. Wendy couldn’t believe it; she’d just been trying to catch a Frisbee one of her buddies had tossed her way, and the person she stumbles into and falls all over is none other than her old friend Dipper? At her school?! Laughing to herself and shaking her head, she managed to dislodge herself from their awkward position and stood up, leaning down to extend a hand to him. She noted that while he’d traded the shorts for jeans, and the vest for a button up shirt that hung open, he still wore that same old blue and white hat to hide his birthmark.

“What brings you to my new stomping grounds, dude?” she inquired. Dipper’s face flushed as he gripped her hand, using her grip to haul himself to his feet. When Wendy had left Gravity Falls to attend school in another town, the summer trips to the twin’s great uncle’s house had gotten boring. Now here she stood, as lovely as ever.

 _Augh, dammit Dipper, it’s been SIX YEARS, why can’t we ditch this crush?!_ “Well, I just started here last week. Hehe,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. _Man, stop giving your awkward embarrassment away!_

“No way?! What are you studying man? I’ve been doing environmental sciences, mostly,” she quipped. Dipper just nodded at that, allowing himself a moment to give the newer, older Wendy a quick once over with his eyes. Firey hair that shimmered in the sun and still hung down to her waist? Check. Those adorable freckles? Check. She still dressed in that outdoorsy flannel-and-jeans combo too. Except for the fact that she no longer towered over him, she still seemed like the same Wendy Corduroy. Just a little… curvier.

“Oh, uh, decided to major in Investigative Journalism, personally,” he explained, watching her pick up a yellow disc of rubber, then chucking it back at a group of older students. “So how’s school been the last few years?”

“Oh, you know, same shit different day, really,” she said, shrugging, as she waved to the people she’d just hurled the Frisbee too. Then she turned back to Dipper. “What about you, man? Find any new weird stuff in the Falls the last couple summers?”

“Strangely enough, it’s been relatively normal there. Compared to that first year, anyhow,” he chuckled. She nodded, stretching with her hands over her head before clapping him on the back.

“So, how ‘bout Mabel? What’s she doing nowadays? Kinda weird to see one of you wandering around some place new without the other one close at hand.” Dipper turned a deeper red than before at that. Had she struck a nerve? No, this was a different kind of blush, she just couldn’t place it right away.

“She’s actually just getting out of class at her school, most likely. She’s enrolled at an art school across town. I was just heading back to her and I’s apartment, actually, when we ran into each other.” She laughed. “W-what?”

“Your choice of words, man. More like _I_ ran into _you_ , really. Still sorry about that,” she noted. He waved it off as though it wasn’t that big of a deal. “But really, you two living together up here? Man, I gotta come see the new digs sometime!”

“Oh, uh sure, here,” he said, digging out a pad of paper and a pen. _Ah, I see you’re taking the journalism approach seriously. Old school man, I can dig it,_ Wendy mused, watching him scribble down the address, then his phone number before handing it off to her. “So yeah, just give me a call when you wanna come over?”

“Sure thing!”

———  
———

“Eight-twenty-nine, eight-three-one!” With a double take, she regarded the apartment number. Knocking at the door, Wendy suppressed a laugh. _They got an apartment with their birthday as the address? What odd luck._ Then again, it might not have been luck. Mabel might have meddled for such a thing to happen. And, Wendy knew, that if Mabel set her mind to something, she got it.

The door flew open a few seconds later, and there stood a much taller Mabel. With her usual enthusiasm, the Pines sister let out a small shriek of delight and hug-tackled the redhead in front of her. “OHMIGAWD WENDY YOU REALLY ARE HERE!”

“Damn, Mabel, volume!” Wendy teased, squirming to free her arms enough to hug back. Once the embrace was lifted, Mabel immediately grabbed Wendy’s hand and led her into the entryway, closing the door behind them. Wendy kicked her shoes off unceremoniously, staring around the apartment. It was painstakingly clear who had control over what section of the abode.

On one wall, a bookshelf filled with books about the supernatural, science, paranormal, and mystery novels sat squarely beside an end table littered with gaming minis for _Dungeons, Dungeon and more Dungeons_. The opposite wall was a spread of posters and drawings that featured colors Lisa Frank would only have dreamed off, glitter everywhere to the point that Wendy could have sworn she saw it hanging in the air as a cloud. Plush animals lined a shelf, as well as a slew of cheesy movies from the '80s. Along the wall between these two stark opposites sat a decent sized TV, with an old ratty looking couch that was probably more comfortable than it first appeared sitting six feet or so back. A tiny kitchenette was against the wall near the entrance, and then a small hallway cut to the side before one hit the main living area.

“Dang, you two landed some nice digs!” the redhead remarked. Mabel beamed a brace-free smile, nodding as she bounced in place. Wendy eyeballed her, trying to see how much had changed about the girl. She had definitely gotten taller, and-surprisingly for Mabel-gotten her hair cut so it only came to just between her shoulders. She still seemed fond of her goofy sweaters, today’s a purple fuzzy thing with a flexing dolphin (could dolphins flex? They didn’t have arms like that).

Wendy also couldn’t help but notice that puberty had been kind to the sister Pines, her chest filling out nicely and her hips and butt rounding out proportionally. But that seemed to pale in comparison to the fact that Mabel had a temporary tattoo of a rainbow stuck on her right cheek, causing the look of an older, grown up Mabel to dissolve. She was still a goofy kid at heart, it would seem.

 _Boy that makes admitting she’s hot feel all kinds of weird…_ Wendy laughed internally at that thought; college had been an exploratory phase for her, and she’d found she could “play for both teams”, to use her own preferred euphemism.

Mabel led Wendy in to sit on the couch, babbling about how school was going and how she loved the creative freedom it allowed her. Wendy nodded, then swiveled her head when the door clicked open. And here is Mister Pines!

“Hey you!” she called out, causing him to jump in place. Catching her eye, his stance relaxed and he visibly sighed. Relaxing might have been a mistake, though, because as soon as he was distracted with kicking off his shoes, Mabel tackle-hugged him as well.

“Ohmigosh Dipper, Wendy’s here!” she squealed, smashing her cheek to his in the embrace. Dipper’s face reddened, a chuckle rising in his throat. “Come on! We need to pick a movie to all sit and watch while we catch up!”

There was some minor arguing over what movie to select, between the twins, before they turned to Wendy as a mediator. “C'mon, Wendy, tell Dipper we need to watch this one! _Puppets Attack_ isn’t THAT creepy!”

“The premise no, but I refuse to watch anything puppet related! Can’t we just watch _Sasquatch: the Musical_ again?”

“Ew, no!”

Amused by the antics, Wendy let out a laugh before she reached up and snagged a movie case, then plopped it on the coffee table in front of the twins; _Sweeney Todd_. “Why not compromise and watch one of the creepiest musicals there is?”

They both beamed at her, Mabel immediately sticking the disc into their DvD player, Dipper flopping back, landing in the center of the couch with a huff. Wendy took up the spot on his left, and Mabel plopped on his right. The movie held their attention for all of ten minutes until they started to chat about things that had happened in the last few years, for all of them. Wendy talked about meeting her new friends and the things she learned in her classes, and the twins talked about the way things had transpired in Gravity Falls the last two summers.

During one lax point in the conversation, Wendy had leaned over against Dipper while they both listened to Mabel go on about what Waddles had been doing one time. At this angle she noticed he’d actually been shaving, lately, and he had some stubble coming back in on his chin. It was cute. Hell, _he_ was cute. Not to mention the age difference between them now was a lot less significant than when they had first met… _Wow, damn Wendy. You’re gonna crush on both of these kids? What has college done to you?_

He cast a skittish glance her way, and she simply gave him her trademark 'sup?’ grin. He smiled back, nervously, his ears flushing crimson. It was still adorable, only it made her feel a little flit of red tinge her own cheeks, under her freckles.

“So, Wendy!” Mabel piped up, gently ribbing Dipper as she asked, “Are you seeing any cute boys?” Mabel gave her brother an all-too-obvious wink as she said it, and his entire body started to tense up. Wendy just shrugged as she sat up a bit.

“Right now? Nah, no boys, no girls,” she said, stretching. When she caught Mabel’s eye, she noticed that her cheeks had gone a little pinker than usual. Dipper looked a little shocked, but more amused than anything. “Oh, oops, haha. Guess that’s out of the bag! No uh, no issues there, right?” she asked, looking from one twin to the other.

Mabel shook her head, Dipper merely shrugged. “Honestly, Wendy, I think if you admitted to us that you killed a man we’d still think you were pretty awesome,” Dipper mused, and Mabel snorted.

“Yeah, we’d even help ya hide the body!” she mumbled, but Wendy noticed something in Mabel’s expression and the way she was now carefully avoiding her own gaze. _Is that a hint of curiosity I detect in the sister Pines?_

“So, what about you two? Any guys, any girls?” Dipper went redder than Mabel did now, shaking his head. Mabel also shook her head, more on 'girls’ than 'guys’, and Wendy knew she’d pushed a little too hard. “What, you mean the handsome Dipper Pines hasn’t found himself a girl?”

At that, she saw Mabel stiffen, and she was suddenly confused as to what that was about until the girl groaned. “No, he keeps telling me he has a crush on somebody but he won’t do ANYTHING about it or gimme details! How am I supposed to make sure my bro-bro gets his dream girl if he won’t let me play matchmaker?!”

“Mabel, c-can we just not have this argument again?” he begged. He stared pleadingly at Wendy, looking for an out. Mabel tilted over to try and look him in the eye, and kept his eyes firmly pointed away from his sister’s. “I told you, things wouldn’t… they CAN’T work with with this girl and that’s pretty much the end of it.”

“Hey, hey you two, calm down!” Wendy waved her hands about as though trying to clear a cloud of funk away. “I didn’t mean to pick at any scabs or anything, let’s uh, just enjoy the movie alright?” Both of the twins visibly relaxed and nodded, everybody leaning back on the couch again. As the movie rolled along, Wendy quietly fished her cellphone out of hiding and typed away at the keys before setting it in her lap. When Dipper’s phone buzzed, he perked an eyebrow at her, and she just nodded towards his pocket.

 **'You can tell me who it is, right?’** she had texted. He sighed a bit and typed back a hurried response.

**'It’s really something I don’t wanna talk about, especially right now, sorry. :(’**

**'No prob man, but if you need an ear I’m right here ;)’**

**'Thank you :)’** He punctuated the message by giving her an honest grin after she’d read it, which she returned. It was at this point that the main characters in the film began a duet, and Mabel nudged Dipper enthusiastically.

They started singing each line, Mabel filling in for Lovett, and Dipper singing the lines of Todd. Wendy found herself watching the twins more than she was the film, and something clicked. The way they would look at each other, they way Mabel smiled as Dipper belted out his lines perfectly, the way his ears gave off a blush when she sang the line “Yes, yes, I know, my love!” And the way they managed to flawlessly sing the final line together, hands clasped together, each one looking slightly pinker than usual? Yep. There was more than she’d previously thought going on with the Pines twins.

If she was wrong, well then, no harm no foul. She might be able to get away with testing the waters with either one of them, should she decide they seemed like good dating material. But if she was right, and what she thought was happening here was indeed happening?

_The question is… how do I not fuck this up?_


	2. Chapter 2

She had a plan now. Or, at the very least, something resembling one. _Wendy Blerble Corduroy, you were never good at this whole plan thing. You usually just wing it and see how it goes._ She sighed and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel of her old jeep, pulling into the parking lot of Dipper and Mabel’s apartment building. A groan weaseled its way out of her throat as she bounced her head against the steering wheel a few times. _You can’t just “wing it” with stuff like this dammit. Ya gotta approach this sort of subject the right way! Screw this up and you lose two friends, not just prospective fuck buddies._

Over the last two weeks, whenever she hung out with the Pines twins, she would watch for things she might usually miss, and boy oh boy was she catching a lot of it! Dipper would stare at Mabel just a _little too_ long, blush whenever she gave him a kiss on the cheek. His twin sister was no different, watching him bend down to pick something up with a bit _too much_ interest, making sure she always had her hand somewhere on him if she had the chance. And when they watched scary films, she’d position herself next to Dipper so she could cling to him when something happened to spook her. And while he’d blush furiously, he’d never do a thing to cut the protective hug short until he noticed Wendy perking an eyebrow their way.

 _Yep_ , she thought with a sigh. _Those two are totally mackin’ on each other and they’re both too blind to see the other is just as bad. Well, tonight things are gonna change!_ She was going to set the ball rolling for better or worse. _Hopefully not worse._

Arriving at the door to apartment 831, she knocked a couple of times. “Hey, either of you screwballs gonna answer the door or do I have to kick it in?” She was of course, joking, but the thunder of footsteps from inside the apartment told her that they weren’t willing to risk it. The door was flung open wide, and there stood Dipper in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans, looking slightly out of breath. “Whoa, hey man. I didn’t uh, interrupt anything, did I?” she teased, making a rather lewd jacking motion with her hand. He turned beet red.

“W-what?! No! Geeze I wouldn’t be doing that with Mabel in the apartment!” She swore he got even redder. “NOT THAT I DO THAT ANYWAY, I-” Wendy couldn’t hold back any longer, and her sly grin cracked as she laughed, tugging him into a one armed hug, shutting him up for a moment.

“Relax dude. We’re all adults, sometimes we _all_ do adult things like that.” The emphasis placed on the word ‘all’ seemed to turn him redder still, but his posture relaxed. Then he straightened back up again and refused to look her in the eyes. “Hey, stop thinkin’ about me doing that!” she chided him, giving him a playful punch to the arm.

“I, I wasn’t! I swear!”

“Well now I’m insulted!” she joked, giving him a shove. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shook his head. Lest she give him a heart attack, she decided to change the subject. “So where is the Lady Mabelton, anyhow?”

“She’s been holed up in her room for a couple of hours working on something for one of her classes. I hear a lot of old boy band music coming through her door so it might be hard to get her attention. Why, what’s up?” Wendy tilted her head and sure enough, the familiar thump of early 2000’s pop music was muffled down the hallway.

“Eh, nothing really. Just wanted to hang out some, yanno? Get away from adulthood and junk.” Dipper smiled warmly at that, his face finally regaining its normal shade.

“Want anything to drink? We’ve got some Pitt Cola, bottled water…” he listed, rummaging through their fridge. A scoff caused him to glance up. “What?”

“Dude, if there’s one thing I don’t want to stop adulting about, it’s booze!” A chuckle rose in his throat.

“Yeah well, until Mabes and I level up a couple more times, we can’t get that for ya,” he stated. She nodded thoughtfully at that. Followed by her lips curling into a sly grin. “What’s that look for?”

“Oh nothing, plans of mayhem for later!” she quipped, strolling to their couch and sprawling across it. He followed with two bottles of water in hand, and sat at her feet, placing one of the bottles on her stomach. They sat and watched TV in near silence until a groan of frustration came from down the hallway, followed by a door slamming open.

“Uh oh, sounds like something isn’t gluing down right,” Dipper mumbled as Mabel stomped out into the main living space. She saw the pair on the couch and pouted for a split second, then smiled.

“Oh, Wendy! How’s it going sister?” She wiped her hands off on her shirt-or, rather, one of Dipper’s old shirts, Wendy noted- coating it in glitter, and plopped herself down on the floor in front of the couch.

“Not much, girlfriend. Was just telling Dipper that I needed an escape from school and adulthood for a bit. You up for anything?” Mabel groaned and buried her face in her still-somewhat-glittery hands.

“I can’t spare any time right now, I have to work on this stupid project for my stupid modern art class. How can throwing paint haphazardly at a canvas like a looney be considered art?!” she grumbled. “Sorry. But hey, you two could go do something, rrriiiight?” She winked suggestively at Dipper, who took up a very sudden interest in his water bottle.

“You know what, Mabel? Maybe that’s just the thing!” Mabel and Dipper both stared at Wendy, Mabel’s face draining of color the tiniest smidgen, while Dipper’s flushed a bit. “Whaddaya say, Dip? Make it a date?”

“What?!” The startled question came from both twins at the same time. Wendy tilted her head to perk an inquisitive brow at Mabel.

“Hey, you keep griping that you can’t set him up with anybody, and he won’t tell you anything about this mystery girl he does want. Maybe a quick run around on the dating scene will loosen him up. And hey, we all know he’s still jonesing for me the tiniest bit, right man?” Wendy gave his shoulder a nudge with her foot as he tried to take a drink, and the last bit of her statement almost made him choke.

Mabel, on the other hand, brightened up immediately at this notion, just as fast as she’d seemed to oppose it. Especially when Wendy suggested it would help loosen Dipper up. “Hey, yeah, you two go have fun! I could probably stand to have the apartment to myself for a bit anyhow, crank my music up way louder than Dip-Dop lets me so I can tune out all other stimuli while I crack down on this thing.”

“C'mon man, what’ll it be?” Dipper’s eyes shot from one smiling face to another, Wendy the ever present image of a freckled goddess, and his adorable sister. A resigned sigh escaped as a smile crept across his face.

“I’ll get my shoes on.”

———  
———

“Okay, at first I was kind of skeptical but this place is awesome!” Dipper noted, taking another bite out of his burger. Wendy had taken him out to a hole in the wall that seemed to be having a slow night, and the menu had been rather extensive. He’d selected the “Slammin’ Breakfast Burger” which was topped with not just bacon, but also hash browns, an egg fried over-medium, and even maple-flavored, silver-dollar pancakes. It was ludicrous, it was excessive, and as he wiped some runny yolk from his chin, he mentally noted that it was _delicious_.

“Dude, I TOLD you it was amazing!” Wendy herself was busy chowing down on a “Poutine Meltdown” burger that was laden with cheese curds, gravy, and french fries directly on the sandwich itself. She washed it down with another swig of her beer, sighing with contentment as the drink made its way over her tongue. “So, now then, while I’ve got you all alone in this dark little booth in the corner of an empty restaurant…”

Even in the dimly lit room she could seem him blushing, his eyes scanning the building nervously. He gulped audibly, hands still holding his burger over the plate. “Y-yeah?” There was a tiny bit of hope in his voice, but more fear than anything.

“Why don’t yoouuu…” she continued, moving to slide in next to him in the booth, on his own side, trapping him in place. His eyes were enormous, wide with adrenaline fueled stress. “Tell me about this girl that Mabel can’t make you talk about?” All at once his body seemed to deflate as the tension left him. He composed himself, then shook his head.

“I… I don’t know, Wendy. I mean it when I say things wouldn’t work out between me and… this girl,” he mumbled, staring sadly at his plate. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a small jostle.

“Okay, how about this. I just want you to _describe_ her to me. No names, no worries. I mean, it has to be somebody pretty special to get somebody as handsome and sweet as yourself so enraptured, right?” She saw him blush again when she mentioned that he was handsome. His eyes fell on hers for a bit, and she just grinned that trademark 'it’s all cool’ grin at him that she always had.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he admitted, which she followed by leaning in closer to listen intently. “Where do I even start, though? This girl she’s…” he paused for a bit, eyes darting this way and that as he collected his thoughts. “Well… she’s just wonderful all around. I mean, she’s more creative than most people I know, and she always tries to be friends with everyone. I don’t think she has a truly mean bone in her body. Her voice is like a choir of angels to me, and whenever she smiles I swear lights get brighter to avoid being outdone.”

 _Okay, Corduroy, he bit down, set the hook_. “Yeah, Mabel’s pretty great isn’t she?” His grin spread wide, a small nod following.

“Yeah! And the way she fiddles with her hair when she get’s all nervous is… ador…able.” The smile that had grown on his face instantly faded as his face blanched. “I mean, what?! N-no, we’re not-I mean, I’M not talking about Mabel! You say that like I’m in love with my own sister! And, what kind of freak would-” his lip trembled, tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes as they glanced over to hers. The next sentence was uttered at a whisper. “W-what kind of freak am I?”

As soon as the waterworks began, Wendy just pulled him into a hug, Dipper crying himself out against her shoulder. They sat like this for several minutes, Wendy rubbing his back softly. He eventually fell still, his eyes still buried against the growing wetness on her shoulder.

“God, you must think I’m some sort of sick fuck or something,” he mumbled, his voice still wavering. She pushed him back a bit, making him sit up and look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he looked like he might be ill at any given moment.

“Dude, bro, Dipper. Do you remember that speech I gave you back when the world seemed like it was gonna end?” He nodded weakly, eyes cast downwards. “I told you back then that the bond you and your sister share is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Hell, I _just_ called you out on this situation then hugged you until you stopped crying. What makes you think I’m gonna bail on you now?”

“It’s just, well, yanno, the whole thing where most people say these sort of thoughts mean you’re sick in the head, or the 'it’s an abomination!’ claims,” he mumbled, a couple of sobs managing to escape as he spoke. He raised his glass to his lips to take a drink, trying to calm himself down.

“Man, you’re saying all this stuff like I still totally wouldn’t bang you,” she remarked with a flat, insistent tone. “The truth shall set you free, and all that.” He sputtered into the glass, spraying water back over his own face. A moment of coughing and hacking before he wiped his face clean with a napkin was met with a firm shake of his head.

“Wait, what do you mean by th-” he started, but was silenced when she pulled him in by the front of his shirt, lips planting on his own for a second or two. Just as he started to kiss back, she broke it, winking at him. “I must not be the most observant guy there is,” he muttered, red creeping across his cheeks.

“Yeah, trust me, you don’t know the half of that.” She winked at him again, giving his shoulder a playful punch for the second time that day. “Now then, I’m about two beers deep so you think you could drive us back to your place? I'ma crash on your couch if that’s cool.”

“Uh, y-yeah, sure,” he stammered, fishing some money out to pay for his half of the bill. As they stood up to leave, he gave her a quick hug. “And thank you for being one of the coolest friends ever.” Hugging back, she smiled to herself.

_Oh, Dipper, you don’t know the first thing about that, yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_One confession down, one to go._ Wendy stared at the ceiling, lying in bed while she reflected on the events of the date she and Dipper had been on a couple of nights before. She hadn’t met up with either of the twins since the next morning when she thanked them for the hospitality and use of their couch before heading to her own place. Part of this was she’d been busy with school. The other half of it was the look Mabel had given her when she saw her in their apartment the next morning.

At first it was confusion, then horror, followed by acceptance of fate. Then, when the poor girl apparently noticed the redhead had spent her night on the couch, with Dipper in his own room, she brightened up. _Yeah, she definitely gave me that “you are a threat to the relationship I want but think I cannot have” look. The question is, how do I approach her on this whole mess…?_

Now matter how hard she glared, the ceiling refused to yield any helpful answers. She frowned, mulling over the date night again for the moment. Dipper’s breakdown almost broke her heart. She’d expected him to be nervous when she finally weaseled the truth out of him, but she hadn’t quite expected that. The poor kid looked like he was going to hurl right there in her lap for a bit. Luckily, in her own special way, she’d managed to quell his doubts and fears of how she perceived him with a quick kiss. At first he’d been hesitant, shocked at her response, but right before she’d broken it off she noticed him melting into it. Then the hug after, as nice as it had been, had been a bit distant. As in his hips had refused to budge while he leaned into it. Had she gotten that much of a reaction out of one smooch?

Giving her head a shake to clear those thoughts from her mind, she sat up and grabbed her phone. _Look, sitting around picturing Dipper’s manhood tenting the front of his pants isn’t gonna get this plan moving at all._ It got other things moving, sure, just not her plans. With a heavy sigh, she pulled up her contacts list, found the goofy photo of Mabel staring from the screen, and tapped the phone icon under it. Roughly twelve seconds into the call, she heard the telltale click of the call being answered.

“Yo Blerbdawg, homegirl, what up?! How’d the date with Dipper go?” Mabel asked, voice dripping with suggestive overtones. Wendy rolled her eyes with a silent chuckle.

“Actually, I had a question for you about that.”

“Okay, shoot!”

“How would you feel about your brother and I goin’ at it?” There was a long period of uncomfortable silence.

“… I… uh…”

“So, no?”

“I-no-Yes! I mean, s-sure! go for-I mean he’s totally wanted him some freckle booty bouncin’ time since he was,” she stammered out, followed by a defeated sigh. “Since he was knee-high to a beanstalk, so uh… Yeah…”

Wendy smirked, rolling her eyes again as she let out her own breathy sigh. “Real convincing, there, Mabes.” She heard more sputtering as Mabel tried to compose herself.

“Wh-I mean-”

“He’s a pretty great guy, right?”

“Well doi!”

“And you gotta look out for him, right?”

“Of course!” She could hear the Pines girl getting defensive now, the plan was gliding on smoothly.

“I mean, he’s all kind of handsome and smart, and he has NO idea, am I right?”

“You can say that again,” Mabel half chuckled. Wendy’s grin split further across her face. _Okay, nice and steady here, Wendy._

“Super cute butt, too…”

“Oh ho ho yeah, I-wait no I mean-!” _Aha!_

“Boosh! Okay, Mabel, spill it,” she said sitting up in her bed and pumping a fist in victory.

“Dang, am I that obvious?”

“Okay, come on. I’ll pick you up, we’ll go get some coffee. Put on some Ugg boots and leggings, we’re going full basic bitch for this. We need to chat.”

“I just got Bugs Bunny’d, didn’t I?”

“Damn right you did, Daffy. I’ll be there in ten.”

———  
———

“So, how long has it been obvious?” Mabel mumbled into the whipped topping of her overly-sweetened caramel-raspberry-white chocolate-double-shot-machiatto, that she had then liberally applied sprinkles to. Sprinkles that she had brought with her. Wendy knew she shouldn’t be surprised, but she had sat and gawked when Mabel had tugged out the tube of jimmies and shaken them over the drink.

“Not obvious so much as I had a hunch after that first night when you two started doing your duet. Then later on over the next few times we hung out I’d just catch things, yanno? Especially the way you keep ogling his sweet ass.” Mabel did a small spit take back into her drink as Wendy sipped at her own. Wendy chuckled a bit. “Hey, sorry, but when I check out a booty, I check to see if anybody else sees it too.”

“Yeah but Wendy, dawg, bruh,” Mabel interjected, wiping her chin clean with a napkin, “You can at least ease into these sort of things in conversation! Especially when you’re talkin’ about my bro-bro’s booty.” A furious blush rose up on Mabels’ cheeks. “Ohmigawd I can’t believe I’m talking about how nice Dipper’s ass is with the girl that he used to be head-over-heels for.”

“Hey, sister, no harm no foul. Just glad we’re on the same page here.” She took another sip of her drink, waiting for Mabel to relax a bit more before she raised another question. “So, I’ve also picked up on something else and-correct me if I’m wrong, I hate to push my luck!-I’m not so certain you’re as straight as you put on.”

Another sputtering fit into her mug blew whipped topping and colorful bits of sugar all over the table. Wendy chuckled, grabbing some napkins and wiping it up while Mabel recomposed herself. “Wendy, are you trying to murder me right now?!” Her cheeks were a deep red, and the poor thing looked like she was ready to retreat into her sweater.

“Hey, now, I just figured compared to having feels for your own brother, being a little flexible in the old sexual pref’ department was kind of low-key,” she teased, winking. “Gotta ask though, anybody in Gravity Falls? Oh, oh, let me guess, Candy?”

Mabel just shook her head. “Grenda? I mean, I wouldn’t be shocked about her but she never seemed like your type.” Another shake of the head, and a mumbled reply. Wendy leaned in. “Say what, girlfriend?”

“I… might have fooled around with Paz a time or two,” Mabel muttered, hands gripping the mug tightly, as though she were trying to strangle it for comfort. Wendy sat back and mused over that for a bit, then just let out a long, quiet whistle.

“A taste for the rich ones, I gotcha, I gotcha. May or may not be why I hit on Thompson for a couple years,” she said matter-of-factly. Mabel tilted her head like a curious puppy, so she elaborated. “Okay, so, Thompson’s family wasn’t the _richest_ in Gravity Falls, but, they did pretty good for themselves. We all sorta picked on him for it and, in a bid to just fit in somewhere, he just rolled with it. Poor, pudgy, punchin’ bag Thompson. Cute guy, though.” She punctuated that with a long swig of coffee, humming into the cup.

“Wow, you and I definitely need to catch up more than I thought. All this jealousy over you trying to get with my brother janked my head up worse than a Smile Dip bender.” Wendy snorted at that, shaking her head. “What’s so funny about that?”

“Well, partially the Smile Dip thing,” she explained, “and partially because I’m not sure who you’re more jealous of.” Another round of blushing informed Wendy she’d struck pay-dirt. However, she was going to leave that alone for the time being.

“So, um, what uh… what do we do from here, though? Please, please, PLEASE don’t tell Dipper about this!” Mabel begged, reaching out to grip Wendy’s wrist. Wendy replied by miming the action of dragging a zipper shut across her lips, winking.

“I’m not gonna say a thing to him. You have to, though,” she remarked, shrugging casually. Mabel blanched.

“I can’t talk to Dipper about this! I, I mean he… ugh it’s just so gross though!”

“Mabel, girl, you need to give yourself and your brother both more credit.”

“Why, did he say something to you? Oh god he knows doesn’t he?!”

“What?! No! I promise you he’s oblivious. But seriously, you two need to sit down and talk. It has to happen eventually.”

“Ugh, I dunno, Blerbdawg. I keep hoping this is one of those things that passes eventually, even if it has been, like, two years and all.” Now it was Wendy’s turn to do a spit-take.

“Two years?! You’ve been hung up on Dipper for two years and haven’t even bothered to mention this to him?! You NEED to talk to him, girl. Only way it’s gonna go away or get better is if you get this off of your chest.” Mabel groaned and pulled her sweater up over her face, then thumped her head against the table once and lay there. “I’m not gonna force you to do it, but it needs to happen.”

“I knoooow, but I… I just don’t know how to approach the topic of ‘oh hey, brother mine, bro-bro, broseph, to whom I am related; I think I’m in love with you, what say we do the frickle frackle some time?’ See, there’s no easy way to handle this!” Wendy just reached out across the table, patting the top of Mabel’s head in a hopefully comforting gesture.

“Hey, no worries, we’ll let it drop for now. Whaddaya say we go hit up a couple of thrift stores before we head back to your place?” The suggestion seemed to brighten Mabel’s mood significantly, her head emerging from the sweater like a turtle from its shell, a small smile crossing her features as she nodded. “Alright then, cool.”

———  
———

 _Remind me to never expect thrifting with Mabel to go by quickly_ , she thought to herself a few hours later. Mabel had a knack for scouring the racks of clothing for things she could repurpose or make into a working outfit, somehow, and after much scrutiny had assembled enough of a wardrobe to never wear the same thing twice for a month. After helping Mabel lug the bags from her jeep to the twin’s apartment, she informed the siblings she had business to attend to, but she would definitely call them later.

On her drive home, she was trying to finish the touches on her nefarious scheme. She knew she could make this work, somehow, she just had to grease the wheels right, so to speak. But how do I get those two to talk to each other about this? She kept drawing a blank, all the way back to the door of her own apartment. The gears in her head creaked along, refusing to yield results as she took off her boots and marched to her kitchen.

Grabbing a bottle of hard cider from her fridge and snapping it open, an epiphany struck. _Oh yeah, I think I know how to get those two to loosen their lips up around each other, and it starts with my little friend called Booze…_


	4. Chapter 4

“So how’s your week been man? Yeah, I know I’m sorry I haven’t called in awhile, been crazy between work and school. But I was thinking about throwing a party soon, yanno? Invite a bunch of friends to come hang out, with you and your sister at the top of the guest list!” Wendy prattled away to Dipper on the phone as she pushed a small shopping cart around the aisles of the liquor store. _Gods bless this paradise_ ,she thought to herself, eyeballing a few high-end bottles of alcohol that she knew better than to even consider buying.

“Who else is gonna be there?” Hoo boy, she needed to think of as vague a way to answer that as possible. “Oh, you know, friends, coworkers, anybody that can make it. I wanted to host it this Friday night, you and Mabel aren’t too busy, are you?” She crossed her fingers as she loaded a couple 6 packs of beer and hard cider into her cart and started towards the checkout. “Great! Show up around seven-ish? Awesome, and oh, it’s sorta B.Y.O.B. but I know you guys can’t legally get that yet, so just bring your bad selves, got it? Boosh, see ya there!”

Stuffing her phone back in her pocket, she bounced the pros and cons of this plan around in her head. Sure, inviting the twins to a party that didn’t technically exist wasn’t honest, but how else was she going to convince them to sit down in the same space long enough to talk this out? She couldn’t just invite them both to a diner at midnight and hope it was empty. This needed a measure of privacy for it to work, even if hardly anybody else in this town knew the twins on a personal level. These people probably didn’t even know either of them had a twin, or sibling for that matter.

 _Still, why do I feel so bad about how I’m going about this? I mean, I can’t just say “Oh hey Dipper, why don’t you bring your sister over so I can make you talk about your feelings for one another before I try to see if it’s possible for me to get us all into each other’s pants?_ Wendy groaned, grinding a clenched fist against her own forehead as she waited in line. _Stupid conscience, why can’t you be helpful for once?! It’s not like this is purely for personal gain… right?_

After paying the cashier and loading her haul of booze into her jeep, she began to worry that this was, indeed, more for herself than anything. Was she that bad of a friend? Was she doing this just for some sweet, weirdly hot, incestual three way?  No, that couldn’t be all of it. After all, instead of jumping at the chance for that, first she was trying to see if she could at least get them together on their own. The freaky-fun could come later, if they wanted it to. _Man… I really, REALLY hope they do._

Her mouth tilted down to the side in a thoughtful frown, fingers drumming away on the steering wheel as muscle memory seemed to help trace her way through the streets, back to her apartment, mind clouded with various worries about how this plan could ruin everything she already had with the twins. She had really missed them since she left Gravity Falls to go to school, and every-so-often emails hadn’t done much to keep them in touch. The very idea of losing either of them because of what she was planning to do was starting to eat her up inside. Almost as if she…. wait, no, that couldn’t be it, could it?

She began to retrace the last few weeks while she had been reconnecting with the two siblings. How Dipper’s gentlemanly demeanor and never-ending respect for her reassured her self worth. How the way Mabel smiled at her caused her heart to do small loop-de-loops in her ribcage. How cozy it felt to be settled in with them on the couch while they all watched bad movies, how _perfect_ it made her feel to belong in that space with them. How much she **_loved-_**

"Ah fuck, Wendy Blerble Corduroy, how did you miss this until just now?” She groaned and bounced her forehead against the steering wheel, sitting in the parking garage. _This wasn’t supposed to happen, I just wanted to help them realize they both feel the same way about each other! I got too invested and now, I’m in lo-_

Even in her own head, the thought was hard to finish. Sure, she had always loved the twins, they were great friends and crazy mature beyond their years. But this, this was different. This was frightening, somehow, because now if she fucked it up she didn’t just lose friends, she didn’t just lose potential fuckbuddies. If she screwed the pooch on this, she lost people she cared more deeply for than she’d noticed before. Nervously chewing at her lower lip, she started the march from vehicle to apartment with her bounty of inebriation enabling drinks in hand.

 _Okay, here’s the plan for now, then; get them to just talk to each other. That’s it. I’ll worry about my feelings for the both of them later. I need to be a good friend and get them through this._ She mentally repeated this mantra over and over to herself as she unlocked the door and marched into her apartment, setting the collection of alcoholic drinks down on the counter of her kitchen area.

Her kitchen and living spaces were slightly bigger than that of the twins, but she chalked that up to her having only one bedroom. Her space didn’t seem to have a specific decor, and instead was littered with a collection of things ranging from schoolwork to knick-knackery she found amusing, as well as a few old souvenirs from the Mystery Shack.

 _Man, Soos and Melody sure turned that place around_ , she mused to herself as she spied her old hat laying on a table. She picked it up and stared at it fondly, remembering the time she traded hats with Dipper until he came back the next summer, and they traded back. Laying beside it was the “Apocalypse Sweater” Mabel had given her the night before they led the assault on Bill and his goons. That was a crazy summer. Her first year hanging out with the Mystery Twins had forever changed her life. And now she had to help and try to change theirs, for the better.

If it was that easy, why was she so nervous about this?! Her eyes wandered back to the bottles of beer and cider on her counter. _Okay, time for a hit or two of liquid courage…_

———  
———

Dipper and his sister stood in front of the door to Wendy’s apartment, double checking the number before he raised his hand to rap his knuckles against the structure. “This all seems, I dunno, pretty quiet for a party?”

“Maybe we’re early?” Mabel suggested, double-checking the time on her phone. Dipper shook his head. There was music playing on the other side of the door, but he couldn’t hear any other evidence of a party going on.

“No, we’re actually about ten minutes late,” he mumbled before the door swung open. Wendy beamed at the twins, gripping them both in identical-headlocks/hugs with each arm. She gave each one a quick smooch on the temple, and Dipper noticed she smelled just a little bit boozed up. Not quite hammered, but definitely buzzed.

“Hey! There’s my favorite siblings, come on in!” They had little choice in the matter as she spun them around in her grasp and across the threshold. “Make yourselves at home, guys, help yourself to any of the snackage or drinks.”

Both twins managed to wriggle free and look around. On the kitchen counter sat an assortment of plastic plates and cups, a snack tray laden with goodies of various sorts, several bowls heaped with chips or cookies, along with bottles of soda as well as small collection of different beers and hard ciders. Dipper observed this spread, noticing a few of the booze bottles were missing or sitting empty on the opposite counter, then also noticed that the apartment seemed incredibly empty.

“Where, uh, where is everybody?” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck while Mabel set about loading a plate up with goodies. She was never one to turn down free food.

“Oh, uh, a lot of people had to cancel for one reason or another. No big deal, shit happens, life goes on,” she explained, popping the top off of a hard cider and gesturing in a wide arc. _Please don’t catch on, please don’t catch on…_

Dipper eyeballed her with the slightest hint of scrutiny before shrugging. “Eh, yeah, I suppose. What’re we gonna do with just the three of us though? Doesn’t seem like much of a party.” Wendy scoffed.

“Hey, you sayin’ it’s not a party whenever the three of us hang out?” she teased, gently punching his shoulder. A grunt of pain, followed by a half-whimper/half-chuckle was met with a shake of Dipper’s head.

“No, you’re right, it’s just, I was kind of hoping to meet more of the people you hang out with up here and all. Kinda missed the group dynamic we had with the gang back in Gravity Falls, yanno?” Wendy sighed and nodded, taking a long drink of her freshly opened cider.

“I getcha, man, but no frets. The evening is still young, and other folks may yet show their faces,” she said reassuringly, giving his recently-punched shoulder a small pat and rub. He returned a half-hearted grin and spun around to begin filling a plate of his own. She exhaled a small sigh of relief as she wandered over to where Mabel stood, happily snacking away as she browsed the stack of CDs Wendy had gathered over time.

“So hey, Blerble-girl, heard you tellin’ the bro-bro a lot of folks had to ditch, tonight,” she mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. Wendy recognized the overabundance of nicknames and ‘Mabel Lingo’ in that short sentence as a sign that Mabel was nervous or suspicious, one of the two. However, two (maybe three? Yeah, three) bottles deep into her booze stash, Wendy was feeling more confident.

“Eh, like I told him shit happens. Can’t rely on all the people, all of the time. I can always rely on you two, though,” she remarked with a warm grin. Mabel returned it, an eyebrow perked inquisitively.

“Whaddaya mean by that, oh sister?” Mabel teased. Wendy flushed a bit and gave her a playful elbow to the ribs. Mabel stumbled for dramatic flair, giggling to herself. “You doin’ okay though, Wendy? You seem kind of, well…”

“Buzzed?” Mabel blunk at the red-head’s honesty. “Was nervous about the party at first, so I drank one. Then I started to worry nobody would show so I dipped into another. Then you and your bro showed up, so I’m celebrating with the charm,” she quipped, taking an emphatic swig of the cider she held in her hand. Mabel stared with slight confusion, and Wendy snorted. “Sorry, drunk humor doesn’t translate into sober I guess. One, two, three? Third’s the charm?”

“Ooooohhh, gotcha. Maybe you better slow down for now, Wendawg. Don’t want you being ultra-hammered when the guests arrive, do ya?” Wendy shrugged, mouth tilting in an unconvinced frown. As she raised the bottle to her lips again, she paused, noticing Mabel’s concerned stare. With a sigh she lowered it, using her free hand to rub at her eyes. _Ugh, get it together Corduroy, don’t stress Mabes and Dip out. You need them to relax for this whole thing to work._

“Yeah, sorry, just kinda nervous that nobody else is gonna show, really,” she mumbled out as she set her drink down. “But it really does mean a lot to me that you both made it out.” She mimed tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, glancing up to meet Mabel’s gaze nervously. Her lips curled into a sheepish grin as she held a fist out in the sister-twin’s direction, who after a moment balled up her own fist and tapped it to Wendy’s. “Boosh.”

“Haha, boosh,” Mabel chuckled to herself as she and Wendy flopped on the large sectional that nestled in the corner of the living area, joining Dipper who had quietly fixed himself a plate of food to nibble at, and had selected a couple of bottles of cider himself. Mabel gave him the stink eye as he cracked one open.

“Hey, Dipdop, aren’t you forgetting something?” she stated, eyeballing the bottle and then him. He stared at her, followed her eyes to the bottle, and then back again. With a resigned sigh he handed it over. “Good brother,” she said with a thankful demeanor, tipping it to her lips and taking a swig for herself. He simply rolled his eyes and opened his own drink, laughing silently.

“Why must you always steal my drink whenever we actually have a chance to have any?” She scoffed, holding a hand over the big red heart on her yellow sweater.

“Why, Dippingsauce, don’t tell me you forgot that I’m older and thus the Alpha-Twin, more entitled to the first drink of booze!” He groaned in response.

“Mabel, you’re only five minutes older than I am and we’re both STILL technically underage,” he remarked, taking a sip of his drink. “Wendy, you’re a bad influence.” She laughed in response, shaking her head.

“Nah, a bad influence would do more than just let you two drink underage. If I was a bad influence I’d say we play drinking games until others show up,” she stated matter-of-factly, taking a drink off her own bottle. Mabel gasped with excitement.

“Ooh, that sounds hella fun! What kind of drinking game?!” She bounced excitedly in her seat, shoveling a handful of chips into her mouth. Wendy smirked at her enthusiasm. Maybe she’d been wrong to think this was going to be difficult.

“Okay, for once I agree with Mabel when it comes to our mutual misbehavior. What kind of drinking game did you have in mind?” Dipper inquired. Wendy turned to him and gave a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Well, I was always a fan of truth or dare, but dares seem kinda lame when you get older. Never-have-I-ever is only fun with more people, so I say we play truth-or-drink,” she suggested. Dipper gave her a stare of confusion, but Mabel opened her mouth before he could.

“Oooohh, sounds fun! How’s it played?” Wendy and Dipper both turned their heads to stare incredulously at her. “What?”

“Well, call me crazy, but I feel the premise is somebody asks a question and you can either answer it or take a drink?” Dipper suggested. Wendy nodded in agreement, pointing the lip of her bottle at him. “And are those the only rules, or can we put a few different stipulations in place?”

“Nah man, as the hostess I demand we play it nice and simple. You either answer the question or you drink. I do however require that the questions be left so that the answer isn’t _too_ obvious if somebody drinks. What fun is it if you’re forced to answer one way or the other?”

“Fair enough. Who goes first?” Mabel said with an eager tone. Wendy turned and grinned a sly grin at the cinnamon haired girl. “Uh oh, I don’t like that look.”

“So, Mabes, how long has it been since you went on a date?” Dipper looked expectantly at his sister; Wendy’s question wasn’t THAT bad, it was pretty innocent. A nice way to ease into the game. But still, Mabel seemed to squirm staring at her drink with a look of deliberation. “C'mon girl, either tell us or take a drink!”

“Okay fine, it was in August before we came to school,” she muttered. She continued to stare at the mouth of the bottle in her hand, though, as though she was seriously debating taking a drink anyhow.

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Okay, who wants to ask me someth-”

“Do you have a crush on anybody, right now?” Once again, both the redhead and Dipper shot a look at Mabel, her eyebrows waggling as her teeth pressed into her lower lip. Wendy’s gaze darted between the twins for a second, her brain having blanked momentarily. Then, with a blush and shrug, she just nodded.

“I guess you could say I do, what of it?” she replied, opting to take a drink anyway. “Now then, Dipper, I just HAVE to know…” An audible gulp came from his spot on the couch as both girls looked his way. “What’s the furthest you’ve ever been with a girl?”

“I… uh…” He could feel his face growing redder with every passing second, both girls leaning in expectantly. Why did Mabel look so interested? Before he could let himself linger on that thought he planted his lips on his bottle and tipped it back, taking a good long drink. Both girls seemed disappointed but relented, to his relief. “Moving on, Mabel… who’d you go on a date with back in August?”

Face going visibly red, Mabel’s eyes darted from bottle to her brother and back again. His eyebrows crawled up his forehead in a curious expression. She bit down on her lower lip again, staring at the bottle in her hands with the hope that it would give her a way out other than to drink. With a resigned sigh she slumped back. “I went out on a date with Paz, okay? We thought things were looking a little more serious than the whole friends-with-benefits thing we had goin’ on.”

“Wait, Pacifica?! YOU and Pacifica?!” She stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“I already answered a question! Please direct any knowledge seeking you might yearn for at Wendy,” she retorted with a raspberry. She followed the action with a drink, as if the taste of hard cider would rinse the taste of embarrassment from her mouth. Dipper just shrugged and turned to Wendy.

“So, how many guys have you dated since Robbie…?” She narrowed her eyes at him, and he felt himself blanch. “Just, uh, just curious is all. Didn’t mean to offend or-”

“Two. Thomson briefly, and some other guy but that only lasted like a week or something. Can’t think of his name through all the bubbles,” she answered flatly, taking another deep swig of her cider. “Why do YOU wanna know that?”

“Just trying to catch up on what’s been happening since we stopped talking as often as we used to, yanno, before we ran into each other at school. Sorry if I struck a nerve.” He shrank back in his seat, sipping at his drink with his eyes facing directly down at the floor. Wendy immediately felt bad for snapping, shaking her head to try and clear the haze in her mind.

“Nah, it’s cool, guess the booze is making me a bit snippy,” she apologized, eyeballing the nearly empty bottle she held. _I really oughta slow down, Mabel was right._ “Now then, question for Mabel I believe?”

———  
———

Time flew by while the three friends asked each other inane or silly questions, Dipper and Mabel occasionally having to take swigs of their drinks. Soon they were down to one bottle of cider for each of the twins while Wendy carefully nursed a beer. It was Dipper’s turn to answer a question, and Mabel-despite being buzzed enough to not think of a good question-insisted on tormenting her brother some more.

“Okay, okay I-I got it,” she giggled, waggling her bottle at her twin. “How often do you still sing BABBA songs in the shower?” He groaned, a hand palming his face as he tried to determine whether the answer to this would wound what little credibility he thought he still had with Wendy. After a second or two of thought, he brought his bottle to his lips and tipped it up. Then tipped it higher, up until it was parallel to the ground before groaning.

“Ah hell, I’m out of cider and I can’t stand beer,” he moaned. Mabel snorted. “What?!”

“So you gotta tell then, right Wendawg? He has to tell if he can’t drink?!” Mabel bounced eagerly, awaiting her brother’s embarrassment. Wendy leaned over and looked closely at Mabel’s bottle, gripped loosely in the twin sister’s hand.

“That depends on if you’re willing to share,” she quipped, snatching the bottle away and offering it to Dipper before Mabel could object. He grabbed the bottle before Mabel could get it back from their friend and took a swig.

“Aaaahh, safe,” he sighed, relieved. Wendy started snorting with laughter, and he furrowed his brows in her direction. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Dude, her lips have been touchin’ that bottle for the last half hour, you two practically just smooched indirectly,” she managed to spit out between giggles. Both twins immediately went beet red.

“W-what?! It’s not like that at all!”

“Wendy, bruh, why would you even say that?!”

“Okay, that’s it,” she retorted. She looked at each twin, silently at first, then staring straight ahead, she decided it was now or never. “You need to come clean and talk about it.”

“I told you I can’t talk to her about it!”

“I told you I can’t talk to him about it!”

The objections from each twin were perfectly synchronized, save for the pronouns of choice. They both stared at one another in disbelief.

“What do you mean, YOU can’t talk about it? She’s talking to me, Mabel.”

“There you are mistaken, dear bro-bro, because she clearly meant me, she knows my horrible secret!” Dipper scoffed, and Wendy held both hands out, palms out, between the two to silence them momentarily.

“I was talking to _both_ of you dorks, because you each need to get something off of your chest and I’m not letting either of you avoid it any longer. I love you both too much to see you eat yourselves up over something this… well, simple isn’t the word I guess. Now talk it out.” She leaned back in her seat, arms crossed. The twins stared at her, then each other, both unsure of where to start, or what the other had discussed with Wendy.

“So…”

“Yeah?” Each one fidgeted in place, but finally Dipper decided to speak his mind first.

“Okay, so here’s the basic rundown of it. I’ve had… these sort of un-okay feelings about a certain somebody for awhile, now, Mabel. That girl I wouldn’t tell you the name of.” The color drained from her cheeks. He sighed heavily, staring at his lap while he spoke, unable to make eye contact. “And, when Wendy and I went on our 'date’,”  he continued to explain, legs bouncing nervously, “she made me realize I needed to come clean about these feelings, to you, because being dishonest with you wasn’t right anymore.”

“Ugh, ohmygawd, before you go and do that I need to come clean to you, too, Broseph,” Mabel managed to interject. “The reason I’ve been so pushy about trying to get you hooked up with this dream girl of yours is because I need to see you happy, even if it’s not with the one person I really wish could make you happy.” She grabbed a chunk of her hair and started running it through her hands, as though trying to wring moisture from it like a towel. “And I just, I can’t keep lying to myself or to you about it anymore.”

“Mabel, please, I need to get this off my chest before I lose my nerve, and I know it means I’m a terrible brother, but-”

“No, Dipper, I need to say this before you tell me your piece and it’s too late to let you know that-”

“-I’m in love with you,” they finished in unison. Silence filled the room, both twins staring at one another with looks of confusion. Neither one seemed certain that they heard the other correctly, while Wendy sat with a look of smug satisfaction.

“Y-you’re what?” Dipper stammered. Mabel blushed and quickly cast her gaze downwards. Wendy had gone from a look of “pleased with self” to chuckling before she gave a victorious fist-pump.

“Boosh! The bird has landed! Now you two can quit being weird around each other, and finally figure this junk out together instead of feeling gross and isolated about it all.” The twins just cast fleeting glances at one another, though, each fidgeting silently in place. Wendy frowned and shook her head, letting out a disappointed sigh. “Yanno, the whole talking about it thing? It works best if you _keep talking about it._ ”

“So, uh, h-how long have you been, uh…. feeling this way, Mabes?” Dipper asked, wringing the neck of the bottle in his hands. If it had been a living thing he would have strangled it in seconds. Mabel was fiddling more anxiously with her hair than ever.

“Oh, you know, a-about… two years or so? I thought maybe it was just a phase, or something, and it’s also kinda-sorta why I tried to see if things would work with Paz. But even adorable, rich, sexy girl-butt couldn’t break me of this feeling,” she explained, hands gesturing this way or that with the hair still held firmly in her fingers. “What, uh, what about you, Dipping Dots?”

“Heh, I’ve got you beat this time, oh sister mine,” he proclaimed halfheartedly. “I’ve been in this slowly sinking ship for three years, now? About a month after my last girlfriend and I parted ways?” She narrowed her eyes in his direction. “What, what?! Abigail was the last girl I dated.”

“Yeah bro-bro, but that was FOUR years ago.” He frowned thoughtfully, brow furrowing as he counted off on his fingers. He shrugged when he realized she was right, standing up and moving to sit next to her. She leaned over against him, eyes cast upwards to meet his own.

They stared briefly at each other, each seeing things in the other’s eyes they hadn’t before. Yearning, desire, confusion, hints of lust and biggest of all, relief. Dipper quietly settled an arm around his twin sister’s shoulders and gave her an awkward hug. “so… how do we proceed from here?” He asked her, to which she gave him that typical Mabel-style eyebrow waggle as she leaned up towards him, lips coming closer to his.

“I say we just feel it out,” she murmured, pressing her lips against his softly. His body stiffened, then immediately relaxed into the kiss, his other hand shifting to set the cider down before bringing a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek gently.

“Aaaawwww yeah! 'bout time, you two!” The sound of Wendy’s voice shocked them both out of the smooch, each twin’s head swiveling to look in her direction. She shot them a wink, standing up and stretching. “So, uh, yeah, sorry if you forgot I was here. Just feels good to finally see you two gettin’ this jazz off of your chests. Hated to see my favorite twins getting all janked up in the brain department over who they love, even if it is each other. But I understand if you guys want me to, yanno, give you some privacy for a bit so I’ll just be on my merry way to bed and-”

She was cut off when each of the Pines siblings grabbed a wrist each and tugged her down to sit between them. She yelped in surprise, laughing at her clumsy stumble as she plopped down without anything resembling grace. “Nah, you see, I think we both agree, Miss Corduroy-” Dipper began from one side, only for Mabel to pick up the next part of the sentence.

“-that we should thank you for helping us figure this all out-”

“-by celebrating,” Dipper finished. Wendy felt heat rising in her cheeks, certain that her freckles were vanishing into redness that seemed to be growing there by the second.

“Celebrating, you say? And just how do you propose we do that?” she managed to blurt, eyes darting from one twin to the next. Dipper’s arm was now around her shoulder as she half sat in his lap, and half sat in Mabel’s. Mabel ran a hand down the denim of Wendy’s jeans, from mid-thigh to knee before gently cupping her hand there with a playful squeeze. “Uuhhh…”

“Wendy, don’t pretend we didn’t hear you just five minutes ago. You said you loved us,” Mabel stated, planting a kiss on a freckled cheek (not that you could currently tell Wendy had freckles). The older girl squirmed a bit, biting her lower lip. _Oh god, I **did** say that out loud…_

“Oh, you know, I meant like, siblings and stuff, c'mon,” she insisted, voice wavering just a tiny bit. Mabel leaned over and gave Dipper a somewhat snooty look, which he mirrored almost perfectly.

“Oh, sibling love, eh?” Dipper asked, raising and eyebrow. Wendy nodded hurriedly, afraid that if she opened her mouth she’d incriminate herself further. “So, when you said you’d be totally down to fuck me during our 'date night’…?”

 _Sweet denim and flannel, I’m practically gonna be sun-burnt if these two keep this up!_ She bit into her lower lip, her eyes immediately shifting to see Mabel’s reaction. There was a hint of shock, but also one of 'caught ya’. “I, uh, I meant it like-”

“So I see we’re all down for getting our frickle-frackle on with some of the people we love like siblings, then, eh _sister_?” Mabel teased, waggling her eyebrows. Dipper groaned with a laugh.

“Mabel can I please ask you to never call it that again?” he begged. Wendy snorted a bit, glad for the momentary distraction. Mabel just shrugged, but then leaned up and planted a smooch on the corner of the redhead’s lips, and Dipper copied her and got the other side.

Wendy’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes closed in bliss as she tried her hardest to sit still and try to remember everything about this moment. _Any moment I’m gonna wake up from this dream and this will all be fading, I have to dedicate every last detail of this to memory. Gonna just open my eyes now and be laying in bed…_

When she cracked one eye open, here she sat in the laps of two people she’d fallen for in a few short weeks. Each one running a trail of kisses up and down her neck and jawline. Was that Dipper or Mabel undoing the buttons on her flannel shirt? Who was rubbing her leg? Was any of this real?! _Good lord above please let this all be real._

“So, Wendy…” she heard Mabel whisper in an ear. The next second, Dipper was brushing his lips against the other, cutting in where his sister left off.

“You said something about bed not too long ago, mind showing us where that’s at?” he breathed, causing the skin on her neck to tighten, goosebumps rippling along her flesh as she shivered.

“A-are you two sure? I mean, I don’t wanna, like, make your guys’ first time weird or anything,” she mumbled out, still trying to decide if she was dreaming.

“As if it could get any weirder than a brother and sister goin’ at it if you added their best friend to the mix,” Mabel joked, getting a small laugh from all three of them now. Wendy laughed the loudest, a huge relieved belly-laugh that made her realize she was very much awake, and that yes indeed, this was totally happening. Like right now.

“Well then, you two,” she announced, standing up out of their laps and turning to face them as she stretched her hands out. “If you would be so kind to follow me…” Each twin took a hand and within the span of a few moments, everybody was on their feet and walking towards the bedroom door.

In those brief, scant few seconds, Wendy’s life over the last few weeks flashed before her eyes. Accidentally tackling Dipper, watching movies with the twins, the date with Dipper, the 'unofficial’ date with Mabel, all leading up to the 'fake’ party and now, this, her dream come true.

_Boosh._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why the whole thing is rated explicit, FYI.

Her mouth was dry, and parts of her frame ached where they hadn’t ached in a good long while. Her brain felt like it was full of TV static, and when she first cracked her eyes open, she immediately snapped them shut against the sunlight pouring in through her bedroom window. With a groan, she moved to roll away from her window and bumped into another warm body. Another warm, naked body, the owner of which responded with a similar groan.

 _Whoa, wait… I must have gotten a whee bit too hammered last night because I’m only remembering patches of stuff here. Wendy, who did you bring home last night?_ As she willed herself to crack an eye open against her hangover, she tried to call back details of the night before. _No, wait, you didn’t bring anybody home, you threw that fake party and invited the twins over._

Her eyes snapped open immediately, headache be damned, and fell on the back of a skull covered with a flowing mop of brown, fluffy hair that was frizzled from tossing and turning in bed. It gave way to smooth, creamy-skinned shoulders which led to a curvy waistline and set of rather feminine hips that vanished under the sheets.

Things started racing back into Wendy’s memory like a runaway train. Clothes flying off, tangled limbs, the haze of bliss that all three of them had collapsed in afterwards. _Wait, **three** of us?_ She sat up just enough to see similarly smooth skin, but on a much more masculine figure with shorter, messier hair that matched the first perfectly. The girl had her arm wrapped around his torso, spooning him close from behind.

 _So, wait… We sealed the deal? The twins and I? Holy shit Blerble, BOOSH._ Letting her burning eyes close again, she gently snuggled up behind Mabel as close as she could, draping her arm around both her and Dipper and giving a very tender hug, the theater of her mind kicking in and finally reconstructing the night before.

———  
———

“You guys sure you don’t wanna have your first time together alone, and all?” Wendy was seated on her bed, each of the twins sitting on either side of her. Yeah, sure, they’d just insisted down the hallway on the couch that they wanted her to be part of it, but she still felt as though she might be intruding on a magical moment for them. Mabel’s hand swept up from the right, rubbing over Wendy’s cheek and pulling her into a deep kiss, which instantly silenced any of Wendy’s doubts.

Lips played against lips, and Wendy mentally noted that for all the snacks and cider the girl had consumed, her lips tasted surprisingly orange-cream flavored. Whatever lip gloss she favored, it had lasting powers. She also decided, in that moment, that orange-cream might just be one of her favorite new flavors. Her tongue swept out over those delicate lips to steal another taste, and instantly found itself sparring with Mabel’s own tongue, each twisting around the other.

“That is so much hotter than it has right to be,” came Dipper’s husky voice from behind the redhead. His arms snaked around her midsection as he buried his face against the crook of her neck and started planting kisses all along the skin there, each growing more and more insistent, hands splayed over her stomach, all that separated the flesh there being a thin, white t shirt.

Wendy broke the kiss with Mabel, planting another quick kiss on the girl’s lips as a sort of apology. “Sorry, girl, I have two of you to handle, gotta give the brother some lovin’ too,” she half-whispered as one hand reached back, up on top of Dipper’s head under his hat, knocking it to the ground as she got a fierce grip on his hair and used it to hold him in place, turning to plant a kiss on his lips.

The whimper that had gurgled in his throat from the hair grab quickly became a rising growl as her lips met his. He could taste the lingering essence of Mabel’s lip gloss on Wendy, and he seemed to dive into the kiss harder to try and get more of it. Where Mabel’s lips had been soft, tender and almost downright pillowy, her brother’s were rougher, firmer, stronger. He tasted more like cider than his sister, but the overall taste of his lips and mouth were saltier than hers, and in another contrast to his twin, his tongue snaked out to glide over Wendy’s lips first.

“Holy fuck, guys,” she managed to groan when she broke the kiss with him. Her head was floating, and whether it was her buzz from the booze or what these two were doing to her, she couldn’t tell. Mabel’s lips had latched onto the opposite side of her neck, mirroring where Dipper had been forced to leave off. One of the girl’s hands had also managed to slip up under her shirt and was dragging the tips of her nails over her bra. Wendy shuddered, but then gave her shoulders a small shrug to deflect the twins momentarily.

“Okay, you’re both getting me way too hot and bothered to think, you two, and I set this whole night up for you,” she noted, slipping out from between them. “Besides, you both got to watch the other get a taste of me, how about you two get a little bit of each other for a moment?” Mabel pouted a bit, but the second Dipper’s hand fell over hers, their eyes locked, and she pounced.

Pinned to the bed by his sister, Dipper had no choice but to squirm as she nibbled at his neckline, taking her sweet time as she got to the spot just under his earlobe. A gasp and an exclamation of “fuck, Mabes,” forced a growl out of the Pines sister’s throat. Goosebumps sprung up along both Wendy’s flesh and Dipper’s own, at that sound, seconds before Wendy watched them lock lips.

If what she was watching, at that current time, was any indication of what the other seemed to be seeing when she had been making out with one or the other, she understood why it got both of them so worked up. One set of lips pushed against the other, tongue fighting for position, heavy breathing and the occasional moan the only noises that permeated the room as it seemed to grow hotter. Too hot for pants. Wendy undid her fly and, with practiced perfection, had her jeans off in a flash, leaning back against her headboard to watch.

“You don’t have any idea how long I’ve waited to taste you,” Mabel muttered against her brother’s lips before she silenced any response he might have with another kiss. He chose to instead reply by kissing back with more fervor, his hands moving to shoot up the back of her sweater. A half second later, Wendy saw the tell-tale sign of a bra coming undone. _Damn, Dipper, when the hell did you of all people learn to unhitch a boulder-holder like THAT?!_ Mabel’s gasp alluded that she, too, was somewhat surprised at his speed, sitting up to let him peel the sweater off of her frame. As soon as she was free from the knitted garment, her bright pink bra was tossed aside, her breasts spilling into the open air.

Dipper and Wendy both stared in awe, drinking in the details. That perfect curve, those puffy, adorable nipples. The smiling sun sticker she had stuck to her left, and the little freckle right above her right nipple. Their freedom was brief, as instantly Dipper’s hands found them, giving an appreciative heft and squish. His sister purred, hips rocking for a moment against him. Both twins gave a small gasp at that, his in pleasure and hers in shock.

“Whoa-ho-ho-ho!” Mabel chuckled out. “Okay, gotta ask, bro-bro, how do you manage to hide something like _that_ ,” she teased, giving a second hip roll that caused him to gasp again, sucking air through clenched jaws. Watching as his sister sat back and unfastened his jeans, Wendy’s hand snaked down over her shirt-clad stomach and ducked into the hem of her panties. Had she expected this night to go like this, she would have wore something lacier, showy-er, but as it stood she had on a pair of simple green underwear that matched the green of her flannel shirt, currently abandoned somewhere in the hallway.

The moment Mabel had her twin’s jeans off, both girls paused, Dipper laying, the tent in his boxer briefs giving a twitch. Silence hung in the air. The twin brother audibly gulped, eyes darting from his bulge to his sister’s expression. “Uhhhh…”

“Daaaammmnnn,” Mabel half whispered, half breathed. Wendy’s fingers inched closer and closer to her own hotspot, nudging wet fabric up and away as the Pines sister pulled the elastic of her brother’s undergarment down, causing his excitement to spring into full view. Both girls gasped, Mabel merely at the sight before her, and Wendy at both that and the fingers that crossed over her sensitive bits. As Mabel’s fingers gently circled the veiny flesh, Wendy’s own dipped lower, deeper, one hooking up into her wetness, illiciting a moan and a mumbled ‘ohfuck’ from her own throat.

The twins froze, both shifting to look at Wendy, as if they’d forgotten her presence. She bit her lower lip, free hand pushing hair out of her face. “D-don’t stop on account of me, dudes, I’m lovin’ the show,” she urged, and Mabel managed a wink, while Dipper flushed red. His sister slid down his legs to lean down, gently lifting the stiff organ in her fingers to her lips to give it a small smooch.

“Ohgod, Mabes,” he mumbled, hands instantly tousling themselves in her hair, lifting it up out of the way to give himself-and Wendy-a better view of the unfolding show. Mabel’s lips parted, resting the tip of his glans against her kiss-swollen lower lip, hand giving a slow pull upwards along his length. A clear, sticky bead glistened at the tip, which she closed her lips against and gave an experimental lick. His hips writhed, pushing up towards her, but she shifted right along with him, a humming chuckle rising in her throat. When her lips left his flesh, her free hand slid over and gave Wendy’s ankle a squeeze.

“Wanna taaaaste?” she purred, eyes expectantly locking on the redhead’s. _Fuck if I say no to that_ , she thought to herself, fingers slipping away from herself as she shifted to crawl and lay at a right angle to Mabel, both of their faces hovering mere inches from Dipper’s manhood. The smell of musky flesh carried an underlying scent of fresh sawdust and tilled, clean earth. Wendy felt her eyes screw shut as she bit her lower lip, taking a moment to savor that, her freed, slightly sticky fingers popping themselves into Dipper’s gaping mouth.

As his tongue lapped over those digits, tasting the essence she had offered of herself, she opened her lips against the engorged crown of his member, and Mabel worked the shaft again, a drop of precum soon meeting her tongue. She grunted in pleasure, then pulled back and shuddered, her free hand wrapping around him just under Mabel’s. “Damn son, you can two hand this thing?! How DID you ever hide this?!” she laughed, tugging her fingers free from his mouth. He whimpered, hips giving another insistent push.

“Aaaww, think we should stop teasing?” Mabel asked Wendy, planting a tiny smooch on the corner of her mouth. Wendy grinned, looking up at Dipper, whose eyes met her own pleadingly. She gave his flesh a small squeeze, winking up at him.

“Sure, gimme a second,” she said, leaning up first to press her lips to his cheek, then up under his ear. He writhed at that, and she heard a whispered 'please’ escape him. “Just gotta grab you a wrapper real quick, man,” she whispered in his ear reassuringly. She sat up and twisted, tugging open an end-table drawer and pulling a little square, foil packet out, tossing it at Mabel. “Suit that man up!”

“Yes ma'am!” Mabel saluted, using her teeth to tug the wrapper open, a clear rubber disc with rolled edges peaking free. She hooded it over her brother’s spire and, with a slow determined pump of her fist, rolled it down over him. As soon as she had him secured in the condom, she sat up to the side, shucking her shorts, followed by her panties that had some cutesy little animal character on the front, the garments joining the pile of his own clothing on the floor. Straddling his hips on her knees, she slid him up against herself. “Oh frick,” she exclaimed, legs trembling as she let herself settle down over him. As soon as her rump met his thighs, her head rolled back, biting onto her lower lip as she shuddered.

Relieving herself of her own panties, Wendy stretched herself out next to Dipper, one hand once again journeying south as the other clenched into a fist, holding it up to him. “Hey, dude,” she said, causing him to open his eyes and spy the clenched fist. He couldn’t help it, he laughed and tapped his own fist to it, other hand gripped firmly on his sister’s hip. “Hell yeah, bro.”

Before he could say anything, Wendy locked her lips to his again, tongue swirling into his mouth too fast for him to even kiss back first. She hummed into the embrace, her own hips bucking into her hand in rhythm with Mabel’s rocking hips over Dipper. His eyes rolled back into his skull, a gurgling moan caught in his chest.

With every shift her body made, Mabel squeaked or purred, every so often giggling happily. “Ohmigawd, this is even better than-A-aah!-I’d dreamed it could be,” she murmured, hips picking up pace, hands running over her own chest. Every time her fingers crossed over her nipples, her body would twitch. The hand on her hip soon rose to replace the mirrored one of her own, on her chest, Dipper’s thumb and forefinger giving her nub a gentle tweak.  "Oooohhhh ffffffFFFUCK,“ she swore, body seizing. The curse word caught in her throat, turning into a squeal of delight.

Wendy broke the kiss with Dipper just in time for Mabel to suddenly shoot down and replace her, lips locking furiously to her brother’s, still trembling every so often from the high of her climax. The three lay there together, silent save for heavy breathing. "So, uh, looks like he’s still good for round two, you taking that too or can I tag in?”

Mabel snorted at Wendy’s question rolling off to the side with a gasp and shiver, Dipper’s manhood bobbing up, the condom half-pulled off by the suction of the coupling between him and his sister. “Tag in, girl, I can’t use my legs right now,” she managed to mumble, burying her face against Dipper’s neck. She muffledly whispered 'I love you’s against his skin while Wendy grabbed and unwrapped the second condom of the night, tugging the first off of him and tossing it into a wastebin.

“Okay, Wendy gets to show off,” she boasted, placing the newly unwrapped rubber sheath against her lips. Leaning down, with one smooth motion, she dipped from tip to base of his cock, the condom unrolling between her lips and his turgid flesh. When she surfaced, both twins were staring in awe at her. She felt herself blush, and shrugged as she tucked her hair back behind her ear. “Hey, this isn’t my first rodeo,” she stated, grinding herself down against the twin brother as she straddled his hips for her turn.

Mabel watched with extreme interest, one of her hands grabbing Wendy’s thigh, Dipper’s lifting to squeeze the other. She shuddered as she felt that veined, pulsing length glide back and forth between her folds as her hips swiveled. _Okay, Corduroy, moment of truth, no going back now. Or like, since ten minutes ago but yeah._ With her hand and one swift motion, she went from grinding on Dipper to filled with him, her hips locking as a shudder ran down her spine. He looked big, and felt bigger, and it made her toes curl as she bit into her lower lip.

After managing to relax and unclench her muscles, she started to slowly ride him, peeling her way out of her own top and bra, leaving her in naught but what she was born with. Mabel ooh’d at the sight, sitting up and latching her lips around a nipple without any sort of hesitation at all. It made Wendy’s legs falter for a second and she ground down into Dipper’s lap. Whatever she’d been doing with that rich girl back home, she’d learned how to please a girl that was for certain! Lips, tongue and teeth kept rotating for which part was going to giver her flesh attention. Every time she felt those pearly whites graze her sensitive skin, her hips faltered.

“Damn girl, makin’ it hard to keep my f-focus,” she growled, shuddering again. “Dip, roll with me.” Leaning down, she gripped at his shoulders and, locking him in a kiss while Mabel whimpered at being left out, she spun to the side, flipping them so he could be on top. “There, that’s bettermmmffff,” she stated, but was muffled by Mabel’s lips finding her own again.

Now she was at the twin’s combined mercy, and there didn’t seem to be any of that. Mabel’s left hand found one breast, her mouth finding the other, right hand slipping down Wendy’s stomach to circle a fingertip around her clit lazily. Dipper’s hips immediately went into overdrive, thighs slapping against her backside with more enthusiasm than she would have thought him capable of. She felt a familiar coil of tense energy welling up in her midsection, threatening to snap at any second.

 _Oh… fuck…. I can’t… brain not… GAH!_ Wendy’s train of thought just poofed into nothingness, and her eyes rolled back, mouth gaping open as a guttural, orgasmic moan bubbled up in her throat. To keep herself from shrieking, she grabbed a pillow and slammed it over her own face with one hand, the other clawing at her bedspread. She bit down into the pillow and screamed through the mouthful, hips bucking up, legs locking around Dipper’s waist and holding him tight against herself. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like this, but she knew every moment of it was spent with waves of euphoria burning through every nerve ending. She saw stars momentarily, felt her vision cloud as she came down off of her high, tossing the pillow aside.

“You,” she demanded, grabbing Dipper’s shirt and yanking him down into a fevered kiss. His tongue struggled against hers, and when she finally pulled away from it, she tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. “Fucking hell, BOTH of you!” she exclaimed, yanking Mabel into a similar kiss. Panting with bliss, she finally relented her hold on both of them and laid back. She shuddered when she felt Dipper pull out of her, body suddenly aching with emptiness. “You two are almost too much. You sure you aren’t psychic or something?”

Dipper laid back on the bed on the opposite side of Wendy as his sister, peeling the condom off of himself. Still at full salute. _Good lord, how does he keep going?_ He started to stroke at himself, eyes closed as he hummed softly. _Oh, nuh-uh, this won’t do._

“Hey, no no, you got both us girls here off, we’re taking care of you now. Let go of that monster,” she insisted, rolling to lay against one leg, motioning for Mabel to take a spot on the other, to which the twin sister happily obliged. Dipper grabbed the pillow Wendy had silenced herself with moments before, using it to prop himself up for the show.

Wendy took the helm this time, fingers curling deftly around him and stroking up and down the flesh, thumb rolling over the knob at the end with each stroke. She leaned over and locked lips with his sister, yet again, both exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues, humming into it. When they parted, Wendy and Mabel each drug their tongue over either side of his erection, causing him to twitch in her hand.

“Oh f-fuck, I’m so close,” he growled through grit teeth. Wendy hummed a chuckle against his flesh, turning to look Mabel in the eye.

“So, would you like to do the honors?” she asked, to which the girl merely opened her mouth, popping the head of her brother’s manhood past her lips and suckling gently as Wendy continued to rub him up and down, kissing at the base where stiff flesh met scrotum. In that moment, the fuse they’d lit seemed to hit home, his entire body tensing. His girth swelled in Wendy’s hand, and she felt him throb heavily, pulsating as the bulge along his underside went stiff as he emptied himself into his sister’s awaiting mouth. “Goddamn, man, never felt a guy cum that hard,” she mumbled into his orbs, and Mabel hummed as though in agreement.

When his flesh finally started to go soft, Mabel grabbed Wendy by the chin and locked lips with her again, and this time when her tongue slid in Wendy realized why she’d been so quiet; there was a LOT of Dipper left in her mouth, holy cow. The musky, warm stickiness was shared between redhead and brunette, before they broke the kiss, Wendy swallowing with a gasp. “Jesus dude, how long has it been?! Your sister nearly drowned me with that!”

“Yeah, why do you think I gave you half of it?” Mabel teased, elbowing her in the ribs gently. Dipper took the pillow he was laying on and slammed it over his own head as he started to blush.

“Can you two not talk about how much I just came? It’s kinda weird,” he protested into the pillow. Wendy gave his flaccid member a playful pinch at the tip. “Ack!”

“Get used to it, dude. Seems to me you’re gonna have to get used to us talking about this sort of thing,” Wendy said, then she felt herself blush. “Unless this was, yanno, a one time deal? I don’t wanna intrude on anything, like I said earlier. I, uh…”

“Wendy, Wendawg, bruh,” Mabel said, tugging her in for a smooch. “I don’t think Dipper’s ever gonna turn down a chance with his favorite redhead, and I don’t think I will either. You’re too important to us.” Wendy sighed with relief and sprawled out on the bed.

“Thank you, seriously, both of you. Like I said earlier, I love you both way too much to lose you guys somehow.” Dipper playfully tossed the pillow over her face as he shifted to cuddle up next to her, Mabel doing the same on the opposite side.

“Pretty sure we feel the same way about you, Wendy,” he said matter of factly, moving the pillow out of the way to plant a smooch on her lips. “But for now, between the booze and the sex, I think it might be time for bed,” he yawned, peeling out of his sweat soaked shirt. It landed on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing, no doubt. The girls both murmured their agreement, and together the three of them got situated under the covers and curled up together to sleep. A round of “I love you’s” were made, and the moment all three had their heads on the pillows, they were out.

———  
———

 _Holy fuck… that’s one for the record books,_ the redhead thought to herself, her hand clasping over where Mabel’s had grasped Dipper’s. She yawned out a sigh, burying her face in the hair of the twin sister, groaning against her hangover. A few minutes later, she felt her two lovers stirring.

“Okay, seriously, ladies, I love you both but my mouth tastes like a crime scene and I have to piss a river, can you let go of me,” Dipper mumbled, to which both girls laughed sleepily.

“Ffffiiiine, but we need to get some coffee after we all clean up, otherwise my head’s gonna crack open and you’ll all be stuck in Mabel Land again,” his sister relented, shifting to let him go. Wendy felt him shudder at the mention of that place.

“Fastest way for us to get clean and go get coffee is if we all shower together,” Wendy half-jokingly suggested. There was a pause of silence, and then both twins groggily replied.

“Deal.” Wendy smiled lazily, feeling like the luckiest girl ever.

_Boosh indeed, Wendy. Boosh indeed._


End file.
